Irresolute Soul
by WorldwideUnderground
Summary: (Y/n) is definitely not your average teenage girl. She inherited a special gift from her father which allows her soul to do notably strange and unique things. With both of her parents dead, she's left to survive the dangerous streets of London. How does she use this gift to her advantage?
1. The Girl and Her Plans

**Happy 2015 guys!**

**My first Fanfic!**

**(^.^)/**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters**

* * *

><p>"Just a bit closer…" (yn)'s voice strained as she guided her soul. She could feel the distance impacting her physical body. As long as she kept her connection to it, she'd be able to return to her vessel. But the longer she stayed out, the more pain she would feel. Especially when she returned to her body.

_There!_ (Y/n)'s soul exclaimed and encircled the slip of paper that the girl so badly desired.

"Good, now return. Quickly! It hurts!" (Y/n) grunted. Her soul snapped back into her with little effort. But excruciating pain came along with it.

"NNNNGH!" The girl resisted the urge to cry as she slouched in the dark alley. She coughed up drops of blood. If her soul had been out any longer she may have coughed up her heart too.

(Y/n) quickly reached for her pen and paper and began to write down what her soul had seen in the building. Her handwriting was abrupt and messy but readable to her eyes. She smiled at what she wrote.

24-12-45

...

"A bank robbery, huh?" Ciel Phantomhive looked over the Queen's request letter again. "Honestly, why does she bother me with an issue like this? London has many bank robberies. Scotland Yard can figure this one out."

"My lord, this bank robbery is very peculiar to her majesty. Whoever broke into the bank made it seem as if they had the key to the door and the code to the vault too." Sebastian poured his Young Master a cup of tea.

Ciel scoffed before sipping on the hot beverage. "What is it?" He didn't want to give his butler the satisfaction by praising the tea he had made.

"It's a ginger tea blend. The ginger was imported from the island of Jamaica- finest of quality." Sebastian smiled, "Do you find it to your liking?"

"It's weird…" Ciel lied but drank it anyways. Sebastian twitched inside but continued to hold his smile.

"Let's get this over with, then." Ciel got up from his chair, "Call a carriage. We'll end this issue quickly."

The black haired butler bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

...

"So mother, what do you think?" (Y/n) sat down by her mother's grave. She wasn't like those other mourners- talking to themselves; pretending that their dead loved-one was right beside them. Instead she placed a hand on her mother's headstone.

The feeling of another soul enter her body was exhilarating. Her mother's memories flooded her mind in a heartbeat.

"My, my. I never thought you'd be this crafty." (Y/n)'s mother spoke through her daughter's body.

"I didn't know I had it in me either." (Y/n) giggled.

"Now, what are you going to do with all this money? Split it with your dear mother?" (Y/n)'s mother placed a hand on her host's hip. It's been a while since the deceased woman has been in her daughter's body. She wished she could've done it to anyone. But sadly, (Y/n) and her father were the only special people she knew that possessed such power.

"Well first, I'll get a lovely estate for the two of us." (Y/n envisioned living in a home for once. Sleeping beside her mother's grave didn't suffice anymore. She was tired of the breezy autumn nights. When winter arrived she'd be dead.

"Then…?" Her mother pressed on for details.

"I'll get workers and everything, mother! I wouldn't have to do anything. I'll be like a noble!" (Y/n) beamed excitedly. Her mother shook her head. The girl still had so much to learn about the world. But it was better she experienced it.

"NNnn…" (Y/n) clutched her chest and fell on her knees. The pain was coming back. "Mom!" If her mother stayed in her body any longer then (Y/n)'s body would deteriorate.

"Yes, yes. I know," (Y/n)'s mother sighed and pulled out from her daughter's body. Along with her soul, she took her memories. She kissed (Y/n)'s cheek without (Y/n) feeling her love. All the girl could feel was a pain and the urge to spit out more blood.

Sunlight shone down on (Y/n)'s heavily breathing body. She sat up from the grassy floor and clutched her chest. Within a minute, her breathing reached a normal status and she regained her relaxed composure.

She walked over to the grave resting behind her own mother's. It was the brilliant hiding spot for the stolen pounds she acquired from the bank yesterday. Her own grave.

"Here lies a girl without an identity." (Y/n) read her headstone out loud. She recalled the day her body was buried. The confusion she dropped on herself when she found out her soul could leave her body at any given moment. At the time, she thought she had passed away during her slumber. But for some reason she could still feel pain while she watched the undertaker place her body in a coffin and carry her off to the cemetery.

By the time the sun fell past the horizon, (Y/n)'s soul couldn't bear the pain and she snapped back into her physical form.

(Y/n) shuddered at the thought of being buried alive. She remembered how hard it was to get out of her coffin that night.

"Well, I'm out now and I'm going to make sure my name is heard -'girl without an identity' my ass." She kicked her own headstone and ran off with her stolen goods in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Next chapter might come late since school is starting up again. (''-.-)**

**Reviews are good. They help a writer improve 3**


	2. All She Wanted

**Wow I wrote more than I had planned.**

**Like I said- schoolwork. Very busy. Chapters will be added slowly :(**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters**

* * *

><p>"The (ln) estate?" the construction worker scratched the back of his head in confusion.

(y/n) nodded yet again. "It resides on the bordering forests of Essex." She explained. The man's eyes widened at the name.

"Essex?" His hand slammed the counter top. "That place is known for blasted gypsies. Thieves the lot of them!" He eyed (y/n) from top to bottom and noted her alienable features.

"I say. You're one of them?!" He backed away from the girl. He reached into his pocket slowly.

"Come now, we aren't _all_ thieves!" She put her sack of stolen money on the floor. All she ever wanted was this – the reconstruction of her family home. Now the only way of getting her high class construction crew, was beginning to pull a gun on her.

"Get the hell out now!" The man withdrew his pistol and aimed for (y/n). "I don't do business with the likes of you." He screamed, causing (Y/n) to jump back.

She knew that even with her powers, a gunshot could harm her physical form. Her soul wouldn't be bound to her body if her heart failed to beat.

"Fine," (y/n) succumbed to the man's threats and took her bag of money with her. This wasn't the first time she was oppressed because of her ethnic background. She was indeed a thief, without a doubt. But her parents were most certainly not. They never deserved their fate.

**….**

The London scenery dissolved past the trees as the train pushed on. (Y/n) could see the smoke ascending from the factories. She would admit that she hated London with all her heart. The industrial age was rolling in and life in the city strained her breathing –hence why she preferred to live in the country. Most of all, she wanted to live in her own home.

"Next stop will be at Essex!" The conductor called while walking down the aisle of the third class car.

(Y/n) placed both of her feet on top of the sack of pounds. She remembered the excitement she felt counting the bills into the thousands. She thought this was all she needed to be happy. But it wasn't.

**….**

"Have you found any leads yet, Inspector Randall?"

The head of Scotland Yard shivered at the familiar mocking voice. "Good day, Ciel Phantomhive." He spoke bitterly and turned away from the large vault he had been observing. "And no; there wasn't even a finger print leftover on the vault's dial."

Ciel walked over to the vault himself, "You're right." He murmured. "The vault's completely clean. What about the book with the codes to the vaults? Has it been stolen?"

Randall led Ciel to the head banker's office, "The book remains where the banker had kept it. In his own locked door. There is nothing that can open this door but the key itself."

"Where is the said key?" Ciel peeped through the small window to find that nothing was out of place. This was definitely the master crime.

"It's with the banker. Say, where is your butler?" Randall noticed the young noble unsupervised by the tall man in black.

"I sent him to do a little investigating." Ciel smirked. "He should be back within a few minutes." The boy walked back towards the vault.

"What do you mean by _investigating_?" Yard head Randall walked after Ciel.

"Young Master. I have some interesting information." Randall was interrupted by the butler who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Go on." Ciel ignored Randall's question without much thought.

"It seems that a young girl with a questionably large bag came into a nearby masons shop. She was dressed in rags but insisted that she could afford the reconstruction of the (l/n)'s manor that resides in Essex." Sebastian spoke.

Ciel repeated, "(l/n)'s manor." The name rang a bell somewhere in his head. But he couldn't recall where he had heard that name.

"Just what exactly are you two planning?" Randall pushed for an answer.

"Nothing illegal— I assure you." Ciel glanced at Sebastian, "but I believe we have a suspect."

"H- How…?" Once again, the Phantomhives were solving his own case with little effort. Randall was embarrassed at the fact that a child has gotten farther in the case than the police force.

"I don't know about you, Randall. But if I found a couple thousand pounds, I'd spend it _somewhere_." Ciel walked out of the bank and left Sebastian to close the door behind him.

"That brat," Randall scoffed.

**…**

"Here I am. _Again._" (Y/n) slung the sack over her shoulder. The sight of her destructed house nearly brought her to tears. The left wing was halfway torn from the fire and the grass surrounding was no longer green.

"This garden was my favorite place. Marigolds were everywhere." She reminisced the days she would lay here as a little girl— daydreaming about a time when gypsies would be fully accepted into society.

Now shards from broken window cut through her worn shoes as she entered the building. "The chandelier still stands." (Y/n) looked up at the crystal chandelier that continued to sway from the outside wind.

Mother Nature was reclaiming her land as (y/n) noticed the wallflowers growing through the cracked windows. They were admittedly pretty; various colors came from its green vines.

"I wonder if my room still stands." (y/n)'s mood perked when she remembered that her room was built on the right wing of the home. She carefully shifted her weight up the fragile stairs. Each creaks and moans that the stairs made caused (y/n) to sweat. She didn't want to fall from such a height.

She kept close to the walls as she walked towards the pale blue door. Her room from the outside seemed to still be intact but when she opened the door, it was hell.

Evidently some of the robbers had searched through her room and even took some of her clothes. She sighed, "Not even some panties." Even if there were some undergarments left over from the raid, the probability of them fitting her was slim. She was only 7 when she had fled her home. Now she was 16.

(Y/n) closed her door behind her and made her way back downstairs with the bag in hand. She peeped into the salon and noticed her mother and father's chair resting by the fireplace.

"Mom…" (Y/n) ran up to the velvet settee which previously belonged to her mother. She could remember how her mother would lay upon it and watch the fire dance. She'd sometimes even read young (y/n) stories.

The girl went through her father's cabinets that hung above the fireplace. His pastels and pain jars remained untouched and right next to it sat a box of matches. "Father was a great painter." (Y/n) remembered. "I wonder if his paintings are still in the basement." She thought aloud as she withdrew a match and lit it.

"Here!" She fed the fireplace and watched the fire spread across the old wood. She was surprised that the wood could burn after so many years.

(Y/n) knelt next to the fireplace in order to feel its warmth. She turned to the sack of pounds irritated. "I don't get why people like you so much." She furrowed her brows, "You're not worth stealing."

She casually tossed the entire sack of money into the hungry flames without a second thought. The paper caused the flames to rise. "You make me sick." She muttered as she lay next to the warmth of the fire place.

Never has she felt so relieved to get rid of the money that failed to complete her task.

_My home is fine._ She lied herself to sleep. Over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup you're a gypsy. Idk much about the racegroup. But if you do, I'd like to know more.. :p**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Little Girl's Nightmare

**It has been more than a week right? Happy MLK day.**

**So I've been doing retakes a and stuff. But yeahhhh...  
><strong>

**Oh! I heard D. Gray-Man manga is coming out of hiatus. Very excited. I wanna do a fanfic on that. XP**

** But here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>"(Yn)… Gracious. How many times have I told you to not to sleep out here?" A familiar voice had awoken the small snoozing (y/n).

The child rubbed her eyes and looked upon her mother's tall figure. The woman pursed her lips before carrying her daughter from near the fire place. Her dark plum colored dress swept along the floor as she neared the staircase.

"When is daddy coming back?" (Y/n) moaned— still half asleep.

In all honesty, Talaitha didn't know. Whenever her husband went out to work, it would take him days for him to return. Sometimes even a whole week.

"He'll be home soon." Talaitha hoped she had not just told her daughter a lie. She stopped in front of a light blue door.

"I miss him…" (Y/n) murmured before falling back to sleep. Her mother opened the door and paused to reminisce.

It was her husband that painted their daughter's room. This was strangely where the two had met too. The story made Talaitha giggle as she laid her beautiful daughter to rest.

"Sleep well, (Y/n). When you wake your father will be here to greet you and tell you about his wonderful journey to London." She kissed (y/n)'s forehead.

**….**

The night remained quiet for little (y/n) as she fell in and out of sleep. She looked over at her cuckoo clock wearily. 11:59.

_It's almost midnight._ She thought.

The manor was quiet. After all, there were no workers that maintained the mansion. Her mother enjoyed cleaning the large house. (Y/n) did too. They dusted and swept every day.

"A cleaning song?" (Y/n) repeated her mother's words one early morning.

Talaitha nodded, "Yes, it makes the cleaning even more fun." She began to hum, "Dust and dirt will make you sneeze. Brush it away and out the door. Then your nose will retaliate no more."

(Y/n) smiled in delight and began to hum the song every morning she cleaned the manor with her mother. She liked the idea of cleaning without the help of maids.

The sound of footsteps ascending the stairs caused the little girl to rise from bed. She knew it was her mother's footsteps but for some reason, they sounded hurried. She watched as the knob of her door turned and her mother crawled in her room.

She couldn't see Talaitha's expression until she neared her bed. "Momma, what's wrong?" (Y/n) thought the woman simply saw a rat in the salon and wanted to go on a hunt for it together.

"You can't stay here." Talaitha grabbed her daughter's arm and yanked her from bed.

(Y/n) grunted and tripped many times as her mother pulled her out of her own room. "What's going on, momma? Is there a rat we must chase?"

He mom carried her to the kitchen. "No, (Y/n) we are the rats. The cat has come to chase us." She spoke as she lit a candle.

(Y/n) didn't understand what her mother meant but decided to go along with the somewhat horrifying game.

"Come," (Y/n)'s mother pulled pushed a silver key into the keyhole of the pantry door and turned it. (Y/n) hesitated before entering the room. The scents of many spices filled her nose and cause her to sneeze.

"I know the air is difficult to breathe but you must stay in here until the house is completely quiet. Not a sound or the cat will find you. Do not open the door for anyone." Talaitha flashed her daughter the silver key.

"You'll come back, momma?" (Y/n)'s (e/c) eye's shimmered. Her mother kissed her only child's forehead but made no promises.

"Good bye. Sweet, (Y/n)" She closed the door and locked her daughter in the dark pantry. Only spices and bags of grain would keep her daughter company for the time being.

Talaitha ran out of the kitchen with the pantry key in hand. She stopped at the grand staircase and panted. She sat at the lowest stair and stared at the silver key. The moonlight struck the small key and caused it to shine.

Talaitha's lips parted and she slid the metal down her throat. She felt the chill even as it slipped into her stomach.

If _they _wanted her only daughter— they'd have to gut her.

**….**

Like her mother asked of her, (Y/n) kept put. She breathed through her mouth in order to avoid the urge to sneeze.

(Y/n) sat on a bag of rice. The manor was fairly quiet. She didn't understand why her mother was so worried. Maybe she wanted to surprise father.

An hour passed and she still heard nothing. (Y/n) stood up and began to open the door. But a scream caused her to back away.

"Mommy?" She recognized as she slunk deeper into the pantry. The cat was certainly out there. And it had found her mother. The screaming was followed with many a loud burst.

The sound of a gun.

"Stop!" (Y/n) was relieved to hear her mother's voice. It told her that she was still alive. But something was chasing her. The footsteps definitely did not resemble that of a cat.

There were multiple thuds coming from the stairs. Someone had fallen.

The manor was once again quiet. But this silence left the young girl on edge. The urge to wail for her mother surged through her.

"The child doesn't seem to be here." (Y/n) could hear the voice of her mother's killer. It was definitely a man. He didn't sound too old either. She couldn't peep over the barred windows of the pantry because it was too high. She instead, depended on her ears.

"But she can't be far." The man paced back and forth. "If I don't get her soon then the Queen wouldn't be too pleased."

He walked out of the kitchen. (Y/n) could hear his footsteps rush up the stairs. She didn't dare leave the pantry.

She could hear the man's footsteps – the sound of him kicking down doors with his legs. He did all of this to search for her. It terrified (Y/n). She was now motherless. Her father was somewhere in London and he had no idea what was going on.

(Y/n) hoped her father would come once the bad man had left and the sun had risen from the horizon. She wanted to feel his warm embrace and for him to tell her that everything would be fine. Then they'd have a funeral and bury her mother in the outskirts of London.

He did come. But it was only for a short while. Together they buried Talaitha and mourned. But he disappeared and left 13 year old (Y/n) in a hotel without any money to pay. She was eventually kicked out. For three years she survived the harsh weather. Her soul parted with her body countless times.

At age 16, she finally gained control of her abnormality. It was then that she decided to become a noble.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little back story on your past. <strong>

**We'll continue with the present next chapter! I can't guarantee you it'll be out very soon. D:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tumblr account on profile F4F**


	4. No Lion, No Witch, Just a Wardrobe

**Superbowl Sunday! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lol. I don't watch football. Just the commercials**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji of any of its characters**

* * *

><p>(Yn) knelt before the newly made ashes. She didn't know how to feel about the thousands of riches she had burned. She could've been the noble she dreamed of becoming. But was it really worth it in the end?

Even now— she didn't know.

**…**

"So this is (l/n) manor?" Ciel Phantomhive placed both of his hands on the handle of his cane. "It seems as if no one has been here for years." He turned to Sebastian, "Are you certain that the culprit is here?"

Sebastian nodded, "It may be abandoned, but I am catching a scent. Someone is there."

The boy didn't doubt his butler's instincts. After all, he was a demon

**…**

(Y/n) carefully made her way upstairs. There were still rooms that she had forgotten to check. She passed her pale blue door and continued down the hall. She hugged the wall— afraid that the entire floor would eventually collapse.

The girl stopped at the oak wood double doors. She pushed them open. Her heart sank when she saw the destruction upon the room. The curtains were torn; vases were broken; and the family portrait that her father had made for them was missing.

She glanced over at the lopsided bed. Two of its legs were missing. (Y/n) remembered the multiple stories her mother would tell her in one night.

She could remember how Little Red Riding hood ended the wolf and saved her grandmother. And how Goldilocks escaped the three bears.

"But not all stories end happy." (Y/n) corrected her past self. If only she knew at the time. She had to learn the hard way after all. She turned away from the bed and walked towards a lonesome wardrobe.

Her mother kept all her dresses in that lonesome wardrobe that rested at the end of the room. She had even recalled her mother hiding in that wardrobe many times.

"A whole other world…" (Y/n) repeated what her mother had said the day she found her tumble out the wardrobe. At the time she was too young to understand; but now

(Y/n) pulled open the doors of the wardrobe and entered. Few of her mother's coats and dresses still hung on hangers. But when the girl held out both her arms to touch the back of the wardrobe, she found a knob.

"Another door, huh?" She turned the knob and pushed open the door.

**…**

"This place is wrecked." Ciel Phantomhive stared at the shards of glass that scattered the floor. He walked into the salon to find no difference.

"The fireplace…" Ciel pointed to the abnormal piles of ash sitting in the fireplace. Wood wouldn't burn that quickly to make such a large pile.

Sebastian knelt beside the fireplace and cupped the ash while his master watched. He sifted through the gray particles until he came across a mark he recognized.

The Queen's emblem.

"The money seems to have been burned." Sebastian sighed as he threw the ashes back into the fireplace.

Ciel furrowed his brow, "Damn it. There were thousands of pounds stolen from that bank!" He closed his eyes, breathed, and readjusted his top hat. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian looked back up at his master.

"This is an order—"Ciel's anger returned when he thought of how disappointed the Queen herself would be. All this money; gone.

Ciel clutched his cane harder, "Find the bastard."

Sebastian smirked and bowed before his Young Master. "Yes, My Lord." He said respectfully as his demonic senses took over. He too longed to end this chase.

**…**

"It's so dark." (Y/n) coughed as she traveled down what seemed to be a staircase filled with cobwebs. She kept an arm in front of her to catch any incoming cobwebs before it reached her face. Never had she stepped foot in her mother's wardrobe. The day when she saw Talaitha tumble out of it didn't really tease (Y/n)'s curiosity— until now.

"So this is what she mean by, "A whole other world"" (Y/n) stopped at the last step. There was, indeed, another door. But for some reason, the girl was reluctant to open it. Her soul trembled.

"I'll take a peek." (Y/n) told herself. She closed her eyes and began to pull away from her physical being. Within a few seconds, her soul began to hover over her half conscious body.

_Ok,_ (Y/n)'s soul slipped through the door.

Behind the door was yet another room. But this one was smaller than the rest of the room. A desk cluttered with papers sat under a red light.

_This is some world_ (Y/n)'s soul hovered over the desk for a while. It peered over the papers. _Just letters _She noted.

"_From Alondrea (l/n)" _

Abruptly her soul snapped back into her body. (Y/n) hastily pulled open the door and sat at the desk. The red lamp above her shove after the door shut behind her. The girl picked up the letter from the woman bearing _her_ family name.

"Alondrea…" (Y/n) whispered to herself as she opened the envelope. The seal was already broken— indicating that her mother or father had already acknowledged the letter. But they failed to tell their own daughter the existence of another family member.

(Y/n) noticed how soft the paper was. So easily, it could be torn. She carefully laid the note under the red light and began to read:

- Dearest Talaitha,

Your records are forever tarnished. You've fed into the stereotypes of a gypsy. You're a thief. And in the end of it all, you dare to escape and live in the countries of Essex. You dare to marry a man and have a child? Do you think I'll allow you to be happy in the end? After the fact you left me to take the fall of our grand heist?

Mistake me not Talaitha, I will ensure that the Queen rids Britain of you. I know of you, (Y/n), and Nicola. May the three of you suffer at Her Majesty's hands.-

(Y/n)'s hands trembled. This was all new to her. She has never heard of her Aunt. She also never knew that her mother was a retired criminal.

She looked at the address from which the envelope oriented. "London." She read aloud.

The last place she wished to return to.

* * *

><p><strong>So the appearance of another (ln) family member... Idk how many family members will appear in the later chapters. Might just keep the sister rivalry. And Idk the pairing for this fanfic...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews help me improve!**


	5. Escape!

**Back! Sorry to keep you waiting... :[**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's Characters**

* * *

><p>Footsteps.<p>

This sound brought her back to the past—hiding in a pantry; scared. (Y/n) couldn't say that it was her absolute fear. The footsteps.

But she knew nothing good was to come from them.

They came from overhead— from outside of the wardrobe. Someone had decided to visit the abandoned (l/n) manor. For what? To steal whatever debris is left?

(Y/n) breath hitched as she heard voices. One of them belonged to a man. The other— a girl? Maybe a boy. But it was definitely that of a child.

She closed her eyes. "Go." She whispered to her soul as it parted from her body. Her vision transferred to her soul as it phased through the door of the small room.

It was no longer dark. Her soul knew nothing of darkness. It traveled up the spiral staircase and out the wardrobe.

(Y/n) was right.

There… Standing in her parent's room were two strangers. A tall man with black hair and a young boy with an eye patch.

_They're obviously not from Essex. _Her soul neared. Human eyes, fortunately, couldn't see a soul. They were too weak to see the energy. Even with a 20/20 vision.

From the secret room, (y/n)'s body began to feel the pain. She slouched against what she assumed to be the door— blind to her surroundings.

Her soul encircled the two gentlemen curiously. There was something about the tall one in black that made it shiver. It didn't know whether to fear him or adore him.

"The girl can't be here." Ciel looked around the room. "I'm not in the mood to hunt her down either. The money is gone. She is as good as dead to me."

Sebastian smirked. "Now what happened to the spirited Young Master that I'm used to? Why are you giving up so easily?"

Ciel twitched. He hated when his butler teased him. "Shut up. We searched the entire house. There's no way she could still—" Ciel paused and turned to his butler.

"If you know something then spit it out." He barked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian teased.

"You damn demon. You know something. You can smell her can you? That's why you don't want to leave just yet."

Sebastian frowned, "My lord, this is your case. You never ordered me to solve it for you. But as your butler, I shall refrain from lying…"

"Then spit it out then!" Ciel ordered.

Abruptly, Sebastian turned and pointed to what seemed like air. Ciel raised a brow in confusion. Unbeknownst to him that that was where (y/n)'s soul was lingering the whole time. Sebastian's eyes flashed a bright fuschia.

"I must say, this may be the first time I've come across a human with such abilities." Sebastian spoke. "But your kind is quite the gossip where I come from. They say a soul like yours possess a specific taste."

The way the man spoke made (y/n)'s soul shake. _ What are you? _

"Return. Now!" (Y/n) didn't want to wait to find out either. Plus, she was in agony. How much blood will she lose now?

Quickly, her soul merged back into her vessel. (Y/n) was once again mobile. Mobile but weak. She groaned at the headache that throbbed in her temple. She could feel the blood excreting from her nose.

She pulled herself up with the help of the desk. She grabbed the letter from Alondrea and shoved it in her bra.

She crawled under the writing desk and began to push it from the other side. With what was left of her strength she continued to push the desk until it was in front of the door.

"This'll buy me some time." She whispered as she disappeared between the many shelves. The room was almost like a library as (Y/n) ventured further into it. But the farther she got, the darker the room grew.

"How the hell did he see me, anyways?" (Y/n) said aloud. She could hear the door to the secret room being banged. They were here.

"Come now! I won't hurt you. My master hasn't ordered me to do so." The dark haired man called from behind the door. (Y/n) stopped. She wasn't going to find the exit at this point.

Her nose was bleeding and her vessel was weak. She was also unsure about this man. He promised not to hurt her. But promises are easily broken.

"You have the option of kindly opening the door— or I just use force." The man continued.

(Y/n) dared to speak up, "I can't pull the desk!" She peeped from behind a bookcase. The door and the desk were illuminated by the small red light. It was the only thing she could see.

"What do you mean?" The dark-haired man asked.

(Y/n) slumped against the bookcase and clutched her chest. She felt heavier all of a sudden. "I have a… condition." She closed her weary eyes.

"Alright then." He replied. The sound of the door bursting open filled the room. (Y/n) could hear the desk shattering into splinters.

(Y/n) could feel a shadow loom over her even with her eyes already closed. She knew that man was over her. The girl felt her weight become lifted. He had kept his promise not to hurt her.

For now.

**…**

Voices.

Although "asleep", (Y/n) could hear them perfectly well.

It had been made clear that she wasn't in her torn manor. The sound of the train chugging assured that. She would miss her home. And she'd surely return once she served her time in jail.

"For someone to go through all that time stealing money— then they burned it." (Y/n) heard the boy grumble to himself.

"I cannot blame her." The man replied, "It is such a useless thing."

"Damn demon."

* * *

><p><strong>This might be the end. Idk Yet. But at the same time i barely introduced the Kuroshitsuji characters. I'll see..<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Any typo's? Tell me!**


End file.
